


The Story Of My Life [Remus Lupin]

by Wolfstarfan6



Series: The Story Of My Life [Remus Lupin] [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Child Remus Lupin, F/M, Gay, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Hurt Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, POV Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Top Sirius Black, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarfan6/pseuds/Wolfstarfan6
Summary: Remus Lupin's life from the beginning. His Mother Died from childbirth. His dad was an alcoholic and blamed Remus for the loss of his lover, this then........ This is all I'm going to say! read for yourself!!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Story Of My Life [Remus Lupin] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174553
Kudos: 3





	1. Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the harry potter world!
> 
> This is my first book so if I'm bad and make mistakes, I'm young! I'm probably younger than you think I am (I'm in terms, that gives you a clue). I'm sorry if this is rubbish but I want to try it. I am writing this at 12-1 am! [UK time🇬🇧]
> 
> If anyone has read casting moonshaddows by moonsign I have got a lot of inspiration from it. And the writing above was done over two or three years ago from baby me. The first few chapters are short because I was young and didn't know I had to write long chapters but I can absolutely write more.

3rd person p.o.v Baby Remus is born!

Screams of pain came from Hope Lupin as the amniotic fluid dashed out of her. Lyall Lupin at her side rushing down the hospital corridors and into a bed.

A nurse came in and checked to see how far Hope had dilated. She was 10cm. The nurse rushed out and got the doctors, ready for the baby's arrival.

"I can't do this!" Hope screamed.

"You can do anything my love" Lyall tried comforted her.

*1 And A Half Hours Of Pushing Later*

"I can see his head!" The doctor reassured her "Two more pushes then the baby's out!"

Hope screamed as the baby's head came slowly out.

"That's good now one more!"

"You can do this now darling! Push!" Lyall yelled

Hope gave one more deafening screamed and stopped. Her baby was here.

"It"s a boy!!!" The doctor called out while cleaning the newborn up.

Lyall cut the umbilical cord and handed the bundle of joy to his mum.

Hope sobbed happy tears to see the new life she had created.

Something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong.

The monitor's Hope had been attached to were slowing down.

Hope Lupin was dying.

Lyall Lupin shoved Remus out of the way and called for help.

Doctors rushed in, everything was chaos. They were doing CPR to try and keep her alive.

Then

She was gone. A beep faded away on the heart rate monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	2. Remus Came Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Lupin was distraught by the loss of his lover. He hated Remus more than anything because he killed his mother.

\----Don't hate me but 3 year time skip-----

3-year-old Remus Point of view

I hate dada. He always hurts me. I cry and cry but he doesn't care about me. He just shouts at me:

"YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER! I AM ONLY KEEPING YOU ALIVE BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER WOULD WANT THAT!"

\--3rd person point of view--

Remus got out of bed, yawned and went down the stairs. He looked around for his father. He found that he was upstairs, drunk and fast asleep.

*maybe a trigger warning, past abuse*

Remus was abused. Slapped, burnt, stabbed, cursed, kicked, wiped and more. John Lupin left him locked in his bedroom so he never went out, he was isolated. He would only be allowed to eat porridge. He was only allowed out twice a day to go to the bathroom and then was sent straight back. He was only allowed to have a bath once, every 2-3 months.

Remus was very underweight for a 3-year-old. He was one stone (that's how much a healthy one year old should be) (20 pounds who measures in pounds). Remus was covered in scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm stopping it here. I'm on holiday so hopefully, I can write more 😑
> 
> Old me is so bad it's gross. The chapters get longer eventually
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	3. The Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been long. I am very busy and school stops in a week so I will be able to update more! Also Remus's dad's name is Lyall Lupin but I read Casting Moonshadows on fanfiction.net and his dad was called John so I kept from that story.

3rd person

It was late and John Lupin was drunk, asleep on the table and Remus couldn't sleep so he wanted to go outside to play.

Remus's p.o.v

I couldn't sleep, something was keeping me asleep. I looked out the window and saw the dark sky brightened by the silver moon. It stood out.

I crept downstairs, making sure that dada didn't hear me. I saw him asleep with bottles around him.

I opened the door and it creaked. I heard the bottles move and I looked back scared. It was alright and I stepped outside and closed the door.

The cold air hit my face and I can into the forest close to my house.

A few hours pass

I hear a strange noise and I stop and stand as still as I can.

Something I behind me, I can tell, I see it's shadow. It's tall. I turn around to look it in the eyes.

It's not what we are.

It pounces at me and I scream in pain as it scratches my skin. It bites me and it's the worst pain ever. I don't know how I'm going to survive.

It walks away and I just lay there in pain.

~skip a month~

I've been scared of the moon ever since that night. My bedroom is now my basement and Dada locks me in here and I don't like it, it's dark.

I fall to the ground, screaming in pain and hair grows on my skin. I want to get this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but still ❤
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	4. Remus Gets A Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long time my people. If you have any questions I have a new book that you can ask me anything/ say anything.
> 
> \---Context---
> 
> Remus is 11 years old now and his dad has still given Remus a tough time. He has many scars, burns, bites and bruises.

Remus p.o.v.

I hid in my bedroom and only left if I was allowed to. When I do leave it's because I have to make breakfast for daddy or clean the house.

One day I was cleaning the floor as daddy broke some glass and I saw something coming through the door and slowly land on the floor.

I walked to the door and picked it up...

Mr R Lupin

The Basement

9 Rock Grove

Saintgates

Rethielley 

My mouth dropped. I turned it around and saw a wax stamp with a logo on it and a title saying Hogwarts with some words I don't understand.

I opened my letter and it had two letters in it.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardr-" My dad snatched it off me and I looked up at him.

"You? You got accepted into Hogwarts?" he laughed "monsters like you won't survive one day! You're too much of an idiot you worthless littl-"

"There is another letter." I Interrupted

"DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME! YOU FILTHY CREATURE!" He hit me across the face and his eyes turned red.

I cowered away and gave him the letter.

He read the other one and laughed. He crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. 

"GET ME ANOTHER BOTTLE NOW!" daddy shouted at me and I ran to go and get one.

I brought it back and he went back into his bedroom and slamming the door.

I uncrumpled the letter and read it. It was telling me how they know about my Lycanthropy and that they have a safe place when I change and a healer that would help me after the full moon. I am so excited. 

A Few Days Later: 5 am

"REMUS GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GET YOUR HOGWARTS STUFF" I jumped up, got dressed and went downstairs.

Daddy taught me how to use floo powder and I am at this place called Diagon Alley. It has been years since I have been out of the house. I can't remember the time I was last out of the house.

I walked into a few shops and bought what I needed. 

I flooed back home with excitement.

Time skip because I have writer's block

I flooed to platform 9¾ and I saw the Hogwarts express. It was the best.

I found an empty compartment and sat down next to the window hoping nobody would come in.

It was around 20 minutes until the train left and nobody came in.

I fell asleep until I woke up to someone walking in. I looked up and a black-haired boy walked in.

The boy has the same uniform as me as we haven't been sorted yet. He had long hair, for a boy at least. I got my Hogwarts: A History book out and started reading, ignoring his presence.

He stared at me. No, he stared at the scars on my face. It made me very uncomfortable. It took him a while to stop.

I was around page 107 when another boy entered. "People are so stupid! I bet he is a Slytherin!" he muttered under his breath and sat next to me.

He also stares at the guy opposite us. I met his eyes and he looks at the other boy instead a bit shocked

"I'm James, James Potter" he spoke aloud

"Sirius Black." he replied

They both looked at me but I paid no attention, reading Hogwarts: A History.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked

I didn't reply.

James nudged my leg and I winced loud, he hit an infected cut.

"I'm sorry." James looked at me as I glared at him

"I-I-I'm Remus" I looked down, embarrassed by my stutter.

They looked at each other and James moved to sit next to Sirius, leaving me to prop my legs up.

A few hours passed and we got off

"Firs' years follo' me." Some tall guy yells as we followed him.

I stayed by James and Sirius's side and we walked for a while and some boy tripped me up and I fell into someone's arms.

"Severus!" Some girl shouted and hit his arm and looked at me. "I'm sorry." She smiled sadly.

I looked at her and smiled sadly back and looked up at Sirius, He was the one caught me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	5. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the like 2 people who actually read this story. I just wish I could hit 19k on this book as well because I prefer Harry Potter over marvel. I will be using paragraphs from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone to get the perfect sorting ceremony correct. Also some of it will sound a bit similar to casting moonshadows but I give full credit to moonsign for any of it that sounds similar.

I looked into Sirius's eyes and jerked away from him, my face turning red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry." I muttered not meeting his eyes. I fell hard against the floor and closed my eyes as something hit my cut. Darkness overtook me.

I wake up to rocking and I look up to see the beautiful starlit sky. I sat up and saw Sirius, James and some other boy. The boy looked small and very shy with dirty blonde hair. I sat up and saw the castle above and I was lost for words. It was beautiful.

"Ah. Remus you're awake!" James looked at me nervously.

I rubbed my eyes "Yeah, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later mate, we are going to the sorted!" Sirius said enthusiastically "What house do you want to be in James?"

"Gryffindor! If I get put in Slytherin-" he shuddered at the thought.

"I d-don't know what house I want to be in." The other boy said.

"Ah yeah, this is Peter Pettigrew. Peter this is Remus Lupin." Sirius introduced us to each other.

"Nice to meet you Peter, I don't know what house I want to be in." I shivered. It was cold and my robes were old.

"I want to be a Gryffindor." Sirius burst out.

James laughed "A black in Gryffindor! Won't your family hate you?"

"Yep!" Sirius said proudly.

I stay silent for the rest of the way. My wounds ache and the moon was bright. The full moon was a week ago so at least I won't have to deal with making an excuse up yet. I hadn't thought about keeping the secret. I could never show my skin to the other boys in my dorm.

My thoughts were disrupted as we arrived at the other side and we climbed off the sides of our boats to walk up to the castle. I did not leave James, Sirius or Peter's side.

[Some of this is J.K. Rowling's work so credit to her] We walk through the large wooden doors and there was hundreds of moving staircases. We walk up multiple staircases until we reach another large wooden door. An old woman walks out and looks down at us. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid nodded at McGonagall. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall leads us into a small chamber alongside the hall and we are cramped in. I stand next to Sirius and Peter quite close as it was a small room. I smile nervously at them and look at McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she starts "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked around the room at everyone's uniform. "I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber [Credit to me for copying that all out though from the book though!]

Remus made sure his uniform was perfect even though. I watched McGonagall walk back in "We are ready for you." Everyone walked out into the great hall. It was breathtaking. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky with floating candles. At the end of the hall there was a large table with all the staff. I think that Dumbledore was in the middle of the table with a large chair. In front of the table was a four-legged stool with a large hat on top of it. It suddenly sang and after it had finished everyone clapped. 

"Now when I call your name out, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat upon your head and you will be sorted into your houses. James Potter." I watch James walk up to the stool. He looks confident but I could smell he was slightly nervous. I can smell peoples emotions, I can't help it though because of the wolf inside me.

The sorting hat is placed on James's head and almost 10 seconds later it shouts "Gryffindor!" He smiled side and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Frank Longbottom" McGonagall called out.

I saw this boy, he was again quite nervous but looks quite friendly. The sorting hat was on for longer than James but it again shouted out "Gryffindor."

"Sirius Black."

Sirius was grinning and the Slytherin table all looked up. Once the sorting hat was on Sirius's head he closes his eyes tight. It looks like he is discussing with it. Is suddenly screamed "Gryffindor!" I heard gasps and I look back at the Gryffindor table where James was stood up cheering. Sirius walked over grinning widely to the Gryffindor table.

I looked around the hall while many other people were called out. I heard a few Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. When I hear Peters name being called out I watch closely. "Gryffindor!" Was again being called out.

"Remus Lupin." My heart skips a beat. It was my turn.

I walk up the steps carefully trying my best not to trip over and I sit on the stool. The sorting hat is put on my head and he suddenly says "Ah, a little wolf here I see." I held my breath "Please don't tell anyone." I stuttered. "I won't. Hmm, let me see. You have a great sense of knowledge but Ravenclaw does not fit. Hmm, your a difficult one. I see you are very loyal and have a great deal of courage and bravery. You are also hard-working but I see Hufflepuff is not right either. No, it better be GRYFFINDOR!" I take a deep breath as the hat is lifted off my head and I walk over to the table. I sat next to James and he patted my back "Well done mate." I smiled and said "You too." I kinda zoned out and waited for the feast to begin. I suddenly jumped when the food appeared and I feel hot. I watch everyone take food and I take some myself. Ah great, it's silver. I don't want to burn myself so I only get a small amount of food and eat slowly. I think James and Sirius noticed and looked at each other with a little worry. I only took a bit of beef and mash potatoes. I am starving but I can't risk getting burnt.

After a while dessert appeared but I didn't want to take anything. "What's wrong?" Sirius looks at me nervously. "I'm just not hungry." I reply and I don't meet his eyes.

I sat there for the rest of the feast Dumbledore told everyone to follow their prefects up to their dorm rooms. I just wanted this to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,265 in total without any bold. I now have an Instagram specifically for this account with regular updates just send me a message over Wattpad and tell me your Instagram name because it's a private account and I don't want anyone who doesn't actually read my work. I have been writing this chapter for over three days now. I hope everyone is okay and safe. I'm in lockdown so I'm bored as hell. Feel free to leave suggestions and feedback because it is very helpful. Love you all - J xxx
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	6. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone is okay. I haven't left my house in over two weeks so I'm bored out of my mind.
> 
> ⚠ Trigger warnings, abuse and mental health mentioning's ⚠

The prefect leads us up through the castle which is confusing with the moving staircases. I keep tripping up the stairs and I hold onto Sirius tight. He chuckles and holds my arm helping me up the stairs. I smile at him "Thanks." I mumble. The prefect said the password "avifors" and the lady let us into the common room.

We are lead to our dormitory where we all chose our beds. I chose the one furthest away next to the window. The view is amazing as I can see all of the grounds. It was honestly one of the most beautiful things as I am mostly locked in my room at home which is the cellar. I look and saw that my trunk was there. It was battered and had marks all over it and it is embarrassing as Sirius, Peter and James have brand new ones. I sit down on my four-poster bed and it was so comfy compared to my floor at home. I smile but I don't meet my dorm mates eyes. I look around more and I walk through the door which is attached to our room. "Its a bathroom in here." I shout to them and they all come running in.

The full moon was around a week ago and I still have new cuts and burns which were all infected. James, Sirius and Peter ran in and crash into me knocking me off my feet and straight onto the floor, hitting my nose. I close my eyes for a second and I lift my head a little and there was blood. Oh great, bring the wolf closer to the surface.

They all gasped and Sirius crouched next to my face. "Remus? Are you okay?" I close my eyes. "That's a stupid question Sirius, do I look like I'm okay?" I reply. I open my eyes to James and Peter next to me as well. My cheeks burn up and I sit up, my muscles disagreeing with me as I touch my nose. Sirius rushed and grabbed some tissues and I take them holding them to my nose. "I'm sorry." I get up and walk back to my bed. I don't want them to worry about me. I quickly pull the curtains closed around my bed and I hold my nose forward. (Guys I've had first aid training please don't tilt your nose back. If you put your nose back you can choke on your own blood so please don't do that)

I could hear them muttering but I didn't want to interrupt the because daddy told me that people would get angry at me. A few tears stream down my cheeks but I ignore them as my nose kept bleeding. A few tears turned into crying. I am so scared of them finding out about my lycanthropy. They would tell the ministry. I would be killed with a silver axe. I can't breathe. I let out sobs and breathing uncontrollably. I could hear them on the other side of the curtains rushing over to the bed but I can't let them see me like this. I can hear James, Sirius and Peter talking, they were about to open my curtains. As soon as they approach my the curtains I run out and lock the bathroom door. "Remus! We want to help you!" I hear James say with clear words. I can feel the wolf come closer to the surface. "not now, not now." I try to contain the wolf. I still can't breathe properly.

"Alohomora!" I hear James shout and they walk in. I sit against the wall covering my face with my knees drawn close to my chest. "Merlin Remus." Sirius rushed over to me. I hyperventilate. "James, he's hyperventilating. Can you go get McGonagall?" I shake my head fast and look at Sirius. "P-please no!" I beg. James looks at Sirius and crouches in front of me. "I-I will b-be f-fine." I gasp for air, I felt like someone was pushing against my chest. "Let's get you cleaned up." Sirius put a hand under my armpit and pulls me up with a surprised look in. "You're so light!" he exclaimed and I felt embarrassed. I walk over to the taps and notice that they are silver. I look helplessly at them and notice that I can't touch them without James and Sirius asking why so I need a plan. 

I "fall" down onto the floor. They rush over to me and turn the taps on helping me sit down on a stool that Peter got. Sirius put the flannel under the tap and gave it to me. I look at myself in the mirror and put the flannel across my bloody face. I feel embarrassed that this is the first night and I am already a mess. My nose has stopped bleeding and I clean my face. I put the flannel in the washing basket. Sirius stood in front of me "Breathe Remus, through your nose and out from your mouth." I do what they say as I'm scared of them if I don't do what they like. James rubs my back and I close my eyes to not look at them. I am so embarrassed. 

As soon as I was breathing properly I look at my roommates "Thank-you." and they smile. I walk out and go to my trunk to get my Pajamas. I close the curtains so they cannot see my scars. I made sure the pyjamas are large so that there are no possibilities of my scars being shown by accident. 

I open my curtains and look at the others. "What happened today? Before I woke up on the boats?" I ask curiously. James looks at me hopelessly "So some guy called Severus tripped you up then Sirius caught you-" I interrupt "I remember." James continues "He then pushed you over and I think you hit your head. I don't really know because I argued with him. I just remember Hagrid carrying you onto the boat then when we went out you woke up." I look at him blankly. "Wow, thank you, both of you!" I exclaim.

I didn't want to seem weird but I got up and walked to James's bed and wrapped my arms around his neck. James patted my back and smiled. Sirius and Peter watch and Sirius walks up to me and pulls me off James and hugs me. Sirius's hug felt a lot more meaningful than James's but I didn't mind. He leads me to my bed and he got into his. "Goodnight." I pulled the curtains closed and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Instagram @Wolfstarfan6. This is my favourite book ❤ I want to thank my friend @RobinHood37 [on Wattpad follow her] for helping me ❤
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night


	7. First Day of Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have uploaded this story of fanfiction.net (wolfstarfan6 on Instagram/Wattpad/fanfiction.net) if you want to follow me on any of them.

I woke up earlier than my other dorm mates so I could shower before them and so they don't see my small little scarred body. I get out of my bed making it neatly and going over to my trunk to get my towel and uniform. I didn't have any wash and it was embarrassing. I hope James, Sirius, and Peter don't find out or they would take pity on me and I don't want that. I walk into the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind me and locking it. I walk over to the shower and there was soap there. Thank Merlin for that. I saw that the taps were again silver so I get my towel and carefully turn the handle with the towel. The water is very hot and it burns against my skin. I covered my mouth trying not to let a yelp out. It especially hurts against the new wounds. I turn the cold water tap on to make sure the temperature is perfect before I wash. I look at my body. I feel pathetic. I look like a small injured creature. I can't stand it and I close my eyes while washing myself. I wash myself with my eyes closed and my arm hit the silver. It burnt my skin and I can't help but let out a yelp of pain. "Are you okay Remus?" I hear a tired but concerned Sirius on the other side of the door. "I am fine, I just had the water too hot," I say back. "I will be out in a minute." I get out of the shower, dry and dress in my uniform before I leave the room.

I open the door and saw Peter still asleep and James and Sirius talking. I just walk over to put my things back into my trunk. I smile at James and Sirius "Should I wake Peter up?" I ask curiously. "Sure but I'm going into the bathroom first." James runs to the door with Sirius following "Hey! I thought I was next!" They argue but I walk over to Peters bed to wake him up. "Peter, wake up!" I say as Peter jumped up. I laugh and leave the others to it and I go down to the common room.

The common room is quite empty which I like but I saw that girl from yesterday. I walk over to her "Can I sit?" I ask quietly. She smiles "Of course, I'm Lily Evans. I apologize for my friend yesterday. He had no right to do that to you." I sigh "It's not your fault, my name is Remus Lupin." We smile at each other and talk about Hogwarts. It turns out that we have a few things in common. "Shall we go down to the great hall?" She asks and I nod. I turn around to see James, Sirius and Peter running down the stairs. Lily looks as well "Do you share a room with them?". "Yeah." I reply

I go down to the great hall with Lily, James, Sirius and Peter. The hall is full of sleepy but excited teenagers. Lily walks to her friends so I sit down next to Peter with James and Sirius opposite me. "I think James has found his future wife. Isn't it that every Potter falls in-love with redheads?" Sirius hits James' arm playfully and he hits back "I don't like her!" He blushes. I look down at all the silver in front of me. I don't want to burn myself again so I slowly and carefully get the toast out from the rack. All I ate was toast but I didn't care. "Remus Lupin?" I look up at the prefect and she gives me my timetable. "Thank-you." I smile and she walks away to give other people their time tables. "We have potions first." I say about to get up "Where are you going?" Peter asks. "I'm going to get my cauldron, parchment, ink and books." I reply and walk back up to our dorm. I get what I need and I get my toothbrush. I brush my teeth, clean myself up and walk down to the dungeons.

I am early so I wait for everyone else to arrive. I see Severus, I get a bit nervous and he can sense it. He walks over to me and drops everything I'm holding. He pins me against the wall and lifts me off my feet. I close my eyes, waiting for what's going to happen. He punches me in the stomach and then I heard an "OI!" I open my eyes to see James with Sirius behind him. I look at them scared and James pushes him off me and I drop to the floor. Sirius rushes over to me and James is with Severus. I hold my stomach "He punched my stomach." I say to Sirius who was rubbing my back. "I know but you will be okay." he smiles at me and gathers my things which were now scattered all over the floor. "Thanks." I stand up and take my things.

Professor Slughorn saw what happened and took 20 points from Slytherin and gave him detention. I stay close to Sirius and James during class. Peter walks in ten minutes after the lesson starts saying that he got lost. Because I'm a werewolf my senses are heightened and all the smells in this room gives me a headache. After 30 minutes Professor McGonagall knocked on the door "Sorry to interrupt Professor but may I borrow Remus Lupin?" James looks at me and I look at him then back at McGonagall. "Of course." Slughorn smiles 

I get up from my seat and walk out to Professor McGonagall "Am I in trouble?" I ask nervously. She laughs "No Mr. Lupin your not in trouble. We have to talk with Dumbledore." I know what it's about. "Okay." I follow her to Dumbledore's office. "Sit down Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore smiled. I sit down and look down at my hands. "So we need to talk about where you will go every month to change," I nod "You will go to the shrieking shack, people think it's a haunted house so nobody would ever dare to go close to you so you will be safe. Remus this is Madame Poppy Pomfrey." He pointed to the lady in the corner "She will collect you, take you to the hospital wing and will tend to your wounds." I can't manage to meet their eyes. "Mr. Lupin are you okay?" Dumbledore asks but I didn't say anything. "Mr. Lupin? Are you okay?" Madame Pomfrey steps in. I just shake my head but I can't look at her. "Are you hurt?" She touches one of my infected wounds and I whimper. "Mr. Lupin do you want to go down to the hospital wing?" one of them asks but I stand up and walk to the door "I need to go to class." I leave and I can sense their eyes looking at me but I ignore it. I walk back into potions just as it was ending and I gather my things and walking out. I can hear James and Sirius running to me. "Mate wait up!" James runs beside me "What was that all about?" I look down and think of an excuse "I have arrangements to go see my family every month, I have separation anxiety. I think that's what kinda caused last night." I look down embarrassed. I walk to transfiguration with James and Sirius looking at my every move. It was very uncomfortable. I see McGonagall again and I smile, I smile like I am okay. "Hello again Professor." "Hello Mr. Lupin, please sit down." I sit down and Sirius sits down next to me with James sitting next to Peter.

"Welcome to Transfiguration, you will be learning how to transfigure objects into different things-" McGonagall went on but I get distracted by Severus, he is poking me in the back with his wand. "Stop it Severus." Lily kicks his leg. I think McGonagall saw "Mr. Snape, will you stop distracting other students? 5 points taken of Slytherin."I put my head on the desk and ignore everything. I could feel someone rubbing my back, I think it is Sirius. I feel kinda fuzzy. I think Snape has done something to me. 

I can feel shaking but I can't respond. I feel trapped inside my own body. It's horrible.

I try to talk but no words form. I am paralyzed. "Professor McGonagall, Snape has done something to Remus! He is solid like a board I hear her run over to me "Reparifors!" I feel my limbs relax and I start shaking in fear. I look up at Sirius and McGonagall. "I'm f-fine, thank-you." I stutter. "Do you want to leave with Mr. Black Mr. Lupin?" she asks. I don't even say anything but Sirius pulls me up by my arm, takes my things and leaves. "Sirius!" I hit his arm. "Rem I can't let you get hurt like that again especially by that greasy haired git!" He replies almost in an angry tone. I cover my eyes with my hands. "It's fine, I've had worse-" I hit my face angrily, I am so stupid! I just don't want him to find out. "Rem," He takes my hands off my face "what do you mean by you have had worse?" in a gentle tone. "Nothing, don't worry about it." I look away from him.

We walk up to our dorm to drop our cauldrons off and Sirius sits on my bed with me. I am reading a book and he gasps. I look at him worried "What?" I look around the room. "Your arm Rem!" I pull my sleeve up embarrassed. I panic and run out of the door. I can hear Sirius calling my name but I just run. Run, Run, RUN the wolf was telling me. I didn't know where I am. I'm outside in a forest. I sit down resting on a tree.

Hours must of past because it was beginning to get dark. I am freezing and shivering bad, my clothes have rips in them from falling over a few times in the woods. The wolf is very close to the surface because of the fear of them finding out what I truly am. "REMUS!" I can hear yells from people. I can hear twigs snapping. I hold my breath and close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1750 words without any bold. Wow. This took me two days to write and I just love writing this story. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad, Fanfiction.com, quotev and Tumblr under the same name wolfstarfan6! thank you, Have a good day/night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is a short one but it is 12:38 am and I'm tired!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram, Wattpad (where I always upload first) Quotev and fanfiction under the same name of Wolfstarfan6.
> 
> Have a good day/night


End file.
